Marianne Williams
Marianne Williams (マリアンヌ·ウィリアムズ, Marian'nu· U~Iriamuzu) is the main protagonist of Tales of Freedom. Marianne was a member of the Guardian Corpse in Kafran before her life came crashing down when her sister Char became a Kafran Rasuren. Regretting her refusal to believe Char, Marianne volunteers to be Purged with the intention of saving her, only to be made a Rasuren like her. She is an agile fighter who makes use of a variety of whips, the Queen's Whip among them. Appearance In her Original Design, Marianne wears a green outfit with knee-high golden heeled boots and draperies adorned in stars. Her Remade Design, Marianne's attire is a single-piece green outfit that rises from her thighs to her collar, baring her hips and upper torso. The Anime Version of Tales of Freedom censored her artwork, which included a green skirt, and covered the exposed areas of her body and her hair is Shoulder-length. Other Appearances Dissidia Tales X She is the sole character representing Tales of Freedom introduced in Dissidia Tales X. Marianne fights using her three primary paradigm roles from Tales of Freedom to change fighting styles in combat, combining whip attacks, elemental and curative magic, and uses the Megaflare for HP attacks. She acts as the main protagonist of the "Main Scenario 012" storyline, leading the other five characters into battle against the manikins. She travels with Mint Adenade, Rutee Katrea, Farah Oersted, Colette Brunel and Claire Bennett. 'Attire' Marianne is identical to her appearance in Tales of Freedom. She has green hair and green eyes. It is same with her artwork, but included a green skirt, and covered the exposed areas of her body. She wields the Queen's Whip, which can shift whip and sword forms. Marianne's first alternate outfit, "Lady Luck", is based on a concept artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Lightning's cape is dark brown, her hair is still green, shoulder-length, and her dress has an overall darker color scheme. Her whip is darker, with the hilt changing from a predominantly dark brown to black. Marianne's second alternate outfit, named "Guardian Corpse Uniform", is the uniform of a female Guardian Corps soldier in Tales of Freedom. She wears a khaki coat held closed by a black belt and several buckles with blue pauldrons, gray short-sleeved turtleneck, brown tights, different boots, and a black officer's cap with an intricate design. 'EX Mode' Marianne's EX Mode is Mystic Whip equipped, swapping out her Queen's Whip for her strongest whip in Tales of Freedom. While in EX Mode, Marianne gains the abilities "Mystic Whip" and "Mys-Con Unit." The Mystic Whip bonus automatically inflicts Break on opponents when she attacks with a Bravery attack while their Bravery is less than 30% of its base value, and Mys-Con Unit completely protects her from Wall Rush damage by projecting a force field to bounce her back into the air when she hits a solid surface. Marianne's EX Burst is Gestalt Drive, where she does a backflip and blasts of gunfire before attacking with the Megaflare. The player has to enter the commands that appear on the screen as Marianne attacks the opponent with Lightning Strike, Thunderfall, Stormblade, and Razor Gale, with all of them appearing at random. Marianne ends the EX Burst with Megaflare, where she spins to unleash multiple blows that slit away the screen. She then lands and the opponent is slashed behind her. Failing to enter the commands will result in Marianne skipping to Megaflare and less Bravery damage done. The Tales X Tales of Freedom is not in The Tales X, but Marianne is in the one of the games to fight with them in battles. Marianne remains a human, but has the abilities of Moogle. In tutorial mode, she can be fought as a boss for training. Warriors of Adrammelech: Tales of Freedom The 3rd Sequel of Tales of Freedom, Warriors of Adrammelech, has a new protagonist named Tina Williams, Marianne's Niece. It happened 1000 Years after the Events of Tales of Freedom. Marianne is still a Playable Character.